fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Orion's Belt
"We preserve the age-old tradition of hunting. Though normal wizards look at hunting as just another job, we look at it as a way of life." -Layla Persson The Orion's Belt is a hunter's guild based in the northwest mountains of Joya. The guild is home to very skilled mages who specialize in fighting magical monsters. Though the exploits of the members of Orion's Belt have caught the attention of the Magic Council, it is only well known within the borders of Joya, northeast Minstrel, and Stella where the members of the guild often hunt. The guild is known for having a large amount of members who use Requip Magic, and members of the guild are known for being tight-knit and dependent on one another. Structure The guild is composed of mostly hunters. The guild is run by a guild master (Layla Persson) who oversees a "board of directors" which is responsible for maintaining the day-to-day order of the guild, granting hunters permission to hunt certain monsters and take on certain jobs and ensuring the safety of the guild members. Hunters are not ranked in the way that normal guilds would rank their members, as there are five stages of ranks that hunters in the guild are subject to: Tier 1 (Lowest, often consisting of newcomers), Tier 2, Tier 3, Tier 4 '''(S-class), and '''Tier 5 (Most skilled/guild aces). These ranks play a very important role in determining who gets to hunt what monster and how far they get to travel from the guild to hunt that monster. A majority of the guild members are Tier-3 hunters. Tier-4 and 5 hunters/huntresses are given special privileges in terms of being able to work as guild staff as in the case of Lars O'Ryenne. They are also permitted to take on more dangerous jobs and hunt more dangerous monsters. It should be noted that Dragons, though considered extremely rare, are off limits to any member of the guild to hunt down, including the guild master, Tier 5 Hunters, and members who are Dragon Slayers. Location The guild hall is located in the northwest part of Joya, situated within the mountains. It is in a relatively centalised location, being close to the sea, and the borders of Stella and Minstrel. This allows for many types of hunters to take on many different types of jobs in different locations. Building Strength The guild members are powerful in their own right. Each member of the guild is a mage who specializes in fighting monsters of all types, and the effectiveness of a typical hunter can reach the effectivness of a single S-Class mage. The average hunter/huntress in the guild has monster hunting skills that are befitting or even surpass that of an S-class wizard in any other normal guild. Many wizards in the guild do not bother with fighting other wizards, so they are often at a disadvantage against wizards who fight other wizards. The members of the guild are known locally for their excellent coordination amongst each other. Almost every member of the guild is an excellent team player, therefore, groups of even Tier 2 or Tier 3 hunters can efficiently take down monsters that would be considered S-class using sheer teamwork. Most wizards in the guild utilize Requip magic and are highly intelligent. For this, most people issue job requests that involve hunting monsters to the Orion's belt guild, leaving regular legal guilds in Joya, northeast Minstrel and Desierto with very few monster hunting jobs to do.